Stardust
by Caramelized
Summary: AU: Roxas and Naminé, the best of friends. They overcome everything together. What happens to their already confused relationship when one of them leaves the other with memories and a little bit stardust? Based upon a video that is currently in progress.
1. Hot Air Balloon

Summary: AU -- Roxas and Naminé, the best of friends. They overcome everything together. What happens to their already confused relationship when one of them leaves the other with memories and a little bit stardust?

**Disclaimer: xLycheeRain doesn't own anythanggg.**

* * *

"Naminé, Naminé! C'mon… open up!"

Roxas pounded on the door. He just came up with the best idea to spend the last few days of their summer vacation. He knew that Naminé's been running out of ideas to come up with but a stroke of genius hit him. Roxas heard running footsteps coming towards the door as he tried to catch his breath while waiting at front of the door. The door swung open to reveal his pretty blond best friend.

"Geez Roxas… Impatient now are we? What's so urgent this time?" Naminé said. She looked down with her bright blue orbs to find her spiky, dirty blond-haired friend gasping for breath.

"…I see you ran all the way here too." She said with a wry smile.

"Yeah well, be flattered! I don't usually run for just anyone you know…" He managed to choke out. He was still looking down and missed the slight tint of pink that brushed over his friend's face.

"But anyway… I figured out something to do today!"

Naminé's face perked up and her curiosity got the better of her, she asked,

"Seriously? What did you think of? …Roxas, this better not be as lame as the last idea you had… Really, blowing up marshmallows in my microwave didn't exactly get you on the good side with my parents."

"…They're still angry about that? Oops. But really, this idea's the best so far!"

"…Stop stalling and TELL me already."

"Okay okay… and you call me impatient…" Roxas muttered, "So, how 'bout we go up to the top of the clock tower or Sunset Hill, y'know… maybe go in a hot air balloon or something? …Maybe? Okay, that sounded a LOT better in my head. But, what do you say?"

Naminé stood in front of her door and stared at the cerulean eyes that were searching her own. She could feel a slight blush creep onto her face when his voice broke the silence.

"Well?"

"Roxas. That has got to be, one of the worst idea's that has EVER come out of your mouth."

"BUT –"

"No, really Roxas. But…" Naminé paused, the pout that just recently formed on Roxas' face was too adorable, she just had to give in now.

"Well… I guess we'll just do whatever you want to do today Roxas, we've been doing whatever I wanted to so…"

"YES! Thanks so much Naminé! I promise you won't regret this! Oh by the way… leave your jacket behind; today's supposed to be really hot so uh… I'll meet you in front of the station! Oh! And don't be worried about heights; I'll be there to protect you! So, I'll see you later!"

Naminé's eyes immediately cast down as Roxas uttered those last few words. She barely muttered a bye as Roxas took off with a brighter gleam in his eye.

**

* * *

**

Naminé giggled as she watched Roxas quiver while sitting on the bottom of the hot air balloon basket while clutching her hand as if holding onto dear life.

"Wow Roxas… and here I thought YOU were going to be protecting ME."

"Yeah well… This was higher up than I imagined!"

"Sure Roxas…"

"Yeah well…" Roxas trailed off as his eyes wandered to find his hand clasped tightly around Naminé's. His face flushed but he didn't let go. He was too scared. Roxas was extremely thankful that it was near sunset so the orange sky hid his tinted crimson face.

"_Why do I feel this way? This is Naminé we're talking about… she's my best friend ever since we were little kids!"_

Roxas suddenly felt an absence of warmth in his hand and found Naminé leaning out of the basket to touch the treetops.

"NO NAMINÉ! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, TO KILL YOURSELF?" Roxas all but grabbed her arm and started pulling on it to get her to come back.

Naminé burst out in laughter at this and sat back down next to Roxas. She opened her mouth to say something, but just looking at Roxas' frightened face made her eyes water and double over in laughter.

"Hey… it's not funny… I don't wanna lose my best friend y'know."

"But… *giggle* your FACE."

While Naminé spent the rest of the ride laughing while leaning on Roxas, he sat there grumbling, his fear of heights apparently forgotten – that is until they landed back down.

"OH SWEET GOD WE'RE BACK ON THE GROUND. OH HOW I MISSED YOU SO!" Roxas landed on the ground in a quivering heap of happiness. He even kissed the ground several times, Naminé on the other hand landing on the ground next to him, shaking with laughter. Naminé grabbed Roxas' hand and led him off to the sea salt ice cream stand where she bought themselves popsicles and handed Roxas a small star shaped charm.

"Y'know… just in case we ever get separated or something…" Naminé explained.

"_How am I going to tell him..?" _ Naminé thought to herself…

"Oh. But… isn't this your favorite charm? It's even the shiny one, the one with the stardust! I remember you telling about how the stardust does all this mushy stuff or whatever… something to do with love, but geez Naminé, we both know that you're not gonna leave me!" Roxas declared while licking his popsicle.

Naminé forced a weak smile onto her face and laughed softly.

"Haha… yeah…"


	2. Break Away

A/N: Sorry guys, this was a huge gap between updates. Of course my brain finds inspiration around 11 pm. Haha, anyway, Enjoy!

(Please excuse my lame attempt at angst) Time skips.. haha. Mistakes suck :P

**Disclaimer: xLycheeRain owns absolutely nothing. 'Cause if I did… well... –shot-**

**

* * *

**

Naminé sighed as she opened her sketch book for what seemed like the 20th time today.

"_C'mon Nami… sketching the day away isn't going to change the fact that you're leaving Roxas. You need to tell him; today's the DAY for crying out loud!" _She thought to herself.

Naminé shook her head furiously and started flipping through her sketch book. She stumbled upon an unfinished picture of Roxas, one where he actually looked really cute—Naminé flushed and looked around self-consciously. Roxas wasn't even around and still affected her like this; she didn't even want to think what would happen when she left.

"_Geez Naminé, we both know that you're not gonna leave me!" _ Roxas' words rung through her mind as tears crept towards Naminé's cerulean orbs.

"Nami! You're late! We should be at the clock tower now… AND you should be outside spending time with me! …Please don't kill me for that." Roxas shouted from outside.

Naminé bolted upright from her stool and tossed her sketchbook to the side. How could she forget? They were either going to the top of clock tower, so 'they' (mainly Roxas) could rid the fear of heights or just chill at the top of Sunset Hill. She giggled at the memory of what happened just a few weeks before with the hot air balloon. Now, she had to breakaway from him, voluntary or not. Before she left, something shiny and blue on her desk caught her eye. It was a blue marble she had from when she was really little. She dashed over and scooped it up into her jacket pocket. The marble was blue like her eyes and would sparkle in the sun.

"_I'll give this to him too… It'll be less girly to carry around unlike the star I gave him yesterday… He… didn't catch on either…" _Naminé pondered about whether or not Roxas would figure out what the star and stardust really meant until a pebble was thrown at her window.

"I'M COMING ROXIE. GEEZ. GIVE A GIRL SOME PRIVACY WILL YOU?" Naminé shouted back out to Roxas. She stomped over to her window and gave a sheepish looking Roxas a menacing glare.  
"Boy. You better run."

Roxas gave Naminé a teasing smirk. He turned on his heel and started calmly walking away, but not without turning around and sticking his tongue out at her. That's when Naminé snapped. She sprinted downstairs and out the front door to wrangle Roxas' neck, ignoring the sharp glower thrown at her way by her step-father **(A/N: Let's make the step-father DiZ and the real father Ansem… because I'm lame and I don't feel like thinking currently)**. Roxas' eyes widened when he saw Naminé was serious. He gave a rather girlish shriek and started running for his life.

* * *

Naminé laughed gleefully when she gave a successful jump tackle onto the unsuspecting back of Roxas. They fell to the ground with a thud on the grassy surface of Sunset Hill.

"Wow Naminé, you're heavier than the last time you tackled me like that, what'd you do, gorge yourself on some ice cream or burgers or cand—OW!" Roxas got cut off when Naminé smacked him upside the head. She rolled her eyes and flipped over onto her side so she was lying next to Roxas. In doing so, the delicate marble slipped from her pocket and landed on Roxas' arm. He flinched from the cool exterior and sat up to see what caused it.

"Whoa. When'd this get here?" Roxas said, his voice tainted with curiosity.

"Put it up to the sun and look through it. It's… breathtaking."

"That doesn't answer my question." Naminé shrugged her shoulders and settled back down in the turf and closed her eyes.

"Well it's mine but seeing as how your face is in awe of how amazing my marble is, you can keep it."

"Wow… really Nami? 'Cause you were right, this thing is beautiful." _Just like everything else about you… Wait. What am I THINKING? _ Roxas shook his head, as if to shake the latter of the thought out. Naminé simply giggled, opened her eyes and sat up.

"Oh Roku, what am I going to do without you?" There was an awkward silence when Naminé's hand shot up to cover to her mouth. She let it slip; now she had to break the news to Roxas.

"Naminé… what do you mean 'without'? I'm… here aren't I?" Roxas questioned. He turned his head to look at his blonde companion. Her eyes were filled with dread and a thin trim of liquid beads already forming on the edges.  
"Nami… C'mon. Tell me what's wrong. I want to help!"

"You… you can't help with this Roxas. My… my step-father's already made the decision… Roxas, I'm… I'm moving, moving to Destiny Islands." Naminé's voice broke on the last words and started shaking. The tears cascaded down her face, hitting the grass with a soft _plop._ Naminé heard the grass rustle beside her and felt strong, warm arms envelope her in a secure hug.

"Nami, why didn't you tell me?" Roxas received hiccups in return. "Okay, what's done is done. When are you moving?" He was met with more silence when he thought he heard a slight mumble.

"Today…"  
"Come again?"  
"Today. Roku, I'm leaving… today, after 6 pm. We need to get to the airport to fly to..." Naminé broke down into tears before finishing her sentence. Roxas pulled her closer, her back against his chest.

"Nami… c'mon now, stop crying. We have to get you back home. Its 5 pm now… I got to get you home."

"But… I don't… I don't wanna leave you Roxas." Roxas chuckled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Roxas… don't you understand? I'm leaving Twilight Town; I'm leaving all of this behind. I'm…. I'm leaving you behind…"

Roxas said nothing as he stood up and hoisted Naminé onto his back, piggybacking Naminé all the way home. On the way back, neither of them said anything. Naminé buried her head into Roxas' back and closed her eyes, listening to the steady breathing of the boy she was clinging to.

* * *

As they approached Naminé's house, Roxas' step faltered.

"Nami, mind if I come in?" Roxas voice was extremely quiet, if Naminé's head wasn't resting on his back, she wouldn't have heard the slight break when he said her name. Nevertheless, she nodded and slid off Roxas' back. Naminé pulled the spare key from out under the doormat and slowly turned the key in the lock. After hearing the soft click, Naminé pushed the door open and headed up to her room and with sullen Roxas following. Naminé glanced at the time as she entered her room. It was 5:30 pm; the trek back to her house took longer than usual.

Naminé's eyes drifted up and froze when she saw her room cleaned out. She frantically looked around and saw her step-father sitting in the chair that she was in earlier this morning. She heard a sharp intake of breath behind her and took a soft step back. Her hand found Roxas' and clamped onto it.

"So Naminé. It's time to leave as you can plainly see. Your mother is waiting at the airport. She left early to see our belongings shipped off safely. Come along now, we don't have to make this difficult."

Naminé opened her mouth to speak but was cut off when she was tugged behind Roxas.

"Yeah, right. 'Difficult'. You're making her LEAVE the town she grew up in. You think this is simple? Leaving behind all the roots that she's made here? Don't you have any heart in that body of yours? This was your decision, to take away everything that Naminé's ever loved, right? RIGHT?" Roxas exploded.

"Stupid boy. You are a bad influence upon this child. I am her parent guardian, I have the right to do as I please as long as she is under this roof –"

"Yeah, she won't be under THIS roof soon now will she?"

Naminé stood back in shock as her step-father and Roxas retorted to one another. Her eyes glazed over as the argument continued. She snapped back to reality when she felt a sharp pang in her arm due to her step-father dragging her out the door. Naminé started struggling and found that Roxas was getting up off the ground, wincing every now and then. Naminé's heart ached as she saw him flinch from a rather nasty looking bruise on his arm that was forming already. Naminé stopped struggling. She couldn't hurt Roxas anymore, physically or emotionally. Roxas looked up from his pain and met with her eyes. They shouted _"Don't leave me"._

Naminé struggled one last time to run towards Roxas. She broke free from her step-father's grasp and clung to Roxas as if her life depending on it. As soon as contact was made, it was ended when her step-father caught her wrist and started pulling again.

"Roxas! We'll meet again, I promise!"  
"Naminé I—" Roxas reached his hand out for her. Naminé shook her head sadly.  
"Roxas, I swear, we will. You may not know it's me, and I may not know it's you, but I'll see you again. I know we will, I –"

The door slammed in Roxas' out stretched hand. His face full of shock and sadness, he crumpled to the ground and stayed there. His eyes searched the walls, looking for anything that remained of Naminé. He sat up when he found a tiny inscription in the art room of Naminé's. He crawled over to the spot and placed his fingers on the delicate, childish writing.

_Stardust will ALWAYS bring Roku & Nami back together!_

The house seemed like a haunted mansion, now that the only thing resounding through its walls, was the quiet echo of liquid beads shattering against frigid tile.


	3. Fallin' For Somebody

**A/N: …Another long gap between updates. Just to warn you guys, the month of March will make me take a break from everything related to the internet excluding school purposes. I have a really busy month ahead of me and I need to take school more seriously than I am now. Sorry! This'll be the last update until I know I'm set, so... Think about April – May, I'll be back by then :].**

**P.S. Let's just say Naminé's real father died when Naminé was like... 2 or something. I have so many plot holes :P. Plus, this is real short because these 2 segments are the shortest in my video… so I combined them into one craptastic chapter. :D!**

**-xLycheeRain**

**-**

Roxas slowly opened his eyes to reveal tear-stained blue orbs. His hand reached for his head sluggishly and ruffled his spikes. Roxas pushed himself off the floor and leaned against the wall. He let his head fall back with a soft thud against the pale, baby blue paint.

_Naminé's gone…_

Roxas eyes immediately widened as his hands shot towards his pockets.

"Come on... Where IS it? No. This can't be happening, where did it go?"

Roxas fumbled through his pockets until a fragile marble landed on the tile with a light _plink_. Roxas directed his attention to the ground and delicately picked it up. He stared into the depths of the marble as he slid back to the ground. Roxas sat up straight and fished his pockets for a chain. He noticed that the marble had a small clasp; he decided keeping the marble as a necklace would be the safest way of knowing where it was. His fingers met something slim and cool; Roxas grasped it and pulled it out. It was a chain, but it was covered in… stardust? Roxas paused and stared at the tiny sparkles of the dust that fell off the chain. He patted himself down frantically to no avail. The star charm was not with him. Roxas burst out of the empty house and sprinted towards his own. He swung open the door to his room and flipped over everything he owned to find the golden star.

_This can't be happening. I… I lost one of the most important things that has ever been given to me. _

Roxas looked at his hands in disdain, burying his head in them moments later.

"Naminé… I'm sorry." He whispered. He fell back onto his bed, with one hand reached out towards his ceiling

* * *

"Naminé."

Naminé's head shot up and glared at the voice that called her name. It was far different from the voice she'd been longing to hear.

"What father." She spat coldly.

Ansem chuckled and replied, "Now, that's no way to treat a parent, especially when I've brought something that ought to cheer you up."

Naminé's cocked to the side in suspicion.

"That's the spirit. Here's that star charm I took off of that boy when he fell. I've seen you with it for quite a long time. I believe this should make you happier." Ansem said, with the charm dangling in front of Naminé's shocked face.

The stardust was barely lingering upon the golden charm.

Ansem dropped the charm into her lap and left with room, leaving her to dwell in sadness. Naminé fingered the edge of the star and watched as the sparkles fluttered off the surface.

_I need to talk to Roxas…_

Naminé moved to her desk and opened up her sketchbook and went straight to a crisp, blank white page. Her pencil curved into the familiar spikes of a certain blond as the corner of her mouth curved upward into a small smile. The scratching of paper slowly came to a stop as the eyelids of the petite blonde descended upon the vibrant cerulean orbs.

* * *

Roxas woke up to find himself in a blank white room, alone. He looked around frantically, feeling completely isolated. He took a few cautious steps around, and headed towards a door. A faint scratching of a pencil could be heard from the other room. Roxas placed his ear on the door and listened carefully.

_No way… could it be?_

Roxas opened the door with a slight crack and the noise stopped. He didn't dare move farther. However, he heard mumbling of what sounded a lot like Naminé's voice.

"Roxas… I've been spending all my time just thinking about you… I… don't know what to do."

"Well, you could start off by noticing me." Roxas couldn't contain himself anymore. He stepped into the room with confidence and a wide smirk.

"Roku!" Naminé ran over to jump into his arms with a tight bear hug.  
"I missed you…" she mumbled into his shirt.

"Ah Nami, I missed you too. And I… uh, I have something to tell you." Roxas loosened his hold on Naminé and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"What Roxie?"

"That… charm you gave me… it's… I –" Roxas was interrupted by a dark scowl on Naminé's face.

"…It's okay Roxas. You didn't lose it. My step-father took it from you when he knocked you to the ground."

"…Oh."

"But Roxas… I have something to tell you too…" Naminé whispered timidly.

"Yeah? What is it – WHOA! DID YOU DRAW THAT?" Roxas said pointing to the most recently drawn picture of him, holding the blue marble up to the sunset.

Naminé stood dumbfounded as she watched in awe of how quickly Roxas could be distracted.  
"Yes. Roxas, I did." She giggled. She walked over to Roxas and jumped on his back,  
"And you know what else?"  
Naminé leaned in towards Roxas' ear and whispered,

"I think I'm falling for you."

* * *

**A/N: It's so... short -cries-. Please don't shoot me.**


	4. Drift Away

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. TOTAL BRAIN FART ON THIS STORY ALONG WITH MY COMPUTER DYING. Just need a computer to put my hard-drive in, but currently, I typed this up from scratch because I'm using a different computer. **

**WARNING: Minor swearing from Roxas because of his stupidity c: and fail scene that you will all find out about.  
**

**Enjoy!**

**-xLycheeRain  
**

**Disclaimer: xLycheeRain doesn't own anything. No seriously.  
**

Roxas awoke with a sudden jolt.

"What was that... a dream? But it seemed so real and… Nami… did she really just… man. I gotta talk to her".

Roxas pulled out his phone, but then remembered that Naminé's cell phone number got changed as soon as she moved, he couldn't even call her anymore.

"…I need to talk to her, face to face".

Roxas sighed deeply and leaned back onto his bed. He glanced to his right and saw the glistening blue marble sitting on his desk. He then looked out the window and closed his eyes again.

"Don't worry Nami… 'cause I think I'm falling for you too" Roxas smiled at his own words and drifted off to sleep again.

* * *

Naminé snapped open her eyes.

_Did I really just… confess to Roku? My best friend for… how many years? Plus… I haven't seen him in five years… Wait… Do I really feel this way? What if he thinks I'm a freak now? Oh no… What have I done?_

Naminé shook her head and got out of bed. She needed to clear her mind. She walked over to her shelf and pulled out her third sketchbook. Over the years, she filled her previous ones with various pictures. Mainly those about a certain blond. Sure Naminé has made plenty of good friends but none could compare to the one she left behind – Roxas. She flipped through the crisp new pages of her sketchbook and decided to not draw a picture, but instead look through her old ones. She found that in her second sketchbook, every page was be filled with dull black and white pictures of scenery and Roxas. She couldn't even get the dirty blond of his hair right, let alone the blue of his eyes. Having a new idea, she tossed the current sketchbook away, and reached for the oldest one on her shelf; the one that Roxas himself had flipped through. She smiled and laughed quietly to herself as she scanned the pages, marveling at the times they had together. She noted each expression on his face, as well as hers in the rare pictures that she drew herself in. Then she reached the last page of the book. It was Roxas' pained face with his eyes pleading for her to not go. Naminé gasped softly and let her fingers run across the page. She felt slight indents in the page and had a different texture from the rest of the paper.

_I must've cried while drawing this… I can't believe I even captured the emotion in his eyes… Then again… that face was pretty hard to forget, but... I remember every look upon your face… Roku._

Naminé shook herself out of her nostalgic and painful memories and got ready for the day. She looked in the mirror and tried to analyze how much she changed. Her face was now a bit thinner, losing the baby fat that was present before. Her hair longer and fuller, but still the same platinum blonde it's always been. Her style of clothing hadn't changed much either, light neutral colors. Naminé touched the cool, smooth surface of the mirror and asked to no one in particular,

"Roxas… How much have you changed?"

Little did she know, someone back in Twilight Town was wondering the same thing about her.

* * *

Naminé trudged down the stairs and greeted her mother. Her step-father was on a business trip. Naminé's mother was in the middle of washing the dishes but when she heard her daughter's voice, she turned around and said,

"Naminé, dear…I have a gift for you".

"I don't recall asking for anything" Naminé responded coldly. It was always a rare event whenever her mother talked. Ever since her father died anyway…

"Nami… Please…"

"Only someone you made me move away from is allowed to call me that".

Naminé's mother cringed from the harsh retort but went close to Naminé and hugged her close, and whispered,

"I'm really sorry Naminé… Really. Your step-father is helping us so much and… that's why we came here, our family is stable… but, you're not. I know that you have made some pretty good friends here like Kairi and Sora, but whenever you're with them, whenever you smile, your eyes stay hollow. That's why… I got you this, the plane takes off tomorrow at 10 am; you'll be there in the afternoon around 3 pm. I also contacted Roxas' parents. You're staying there for the rest of the summer".

Naminé's mother pulled out a plane ticket and pressed it into Naminé's hand. Naminé stared at the ticket, her eyes started to water. She looked up and gave her mother the biggest hug since she was a little kid.

"…Thanks so much… Mom. I love you!"

Naminé ran off to her room while her mother stood there with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too honey…"

* * *

The next day, Naminé was all packed and ready to go see her best friend. Her mother smiled as she saw the light return to her daughter's eyes. They packed everything Naminé needed into the car and went off the airport. Before boarding the plane, Naminé turned around and gave her mother a sincere hug.

"Mom… this is the best thing that you've given me in years… thank you so much"

"I'm sorry honey, but, have fun with Roxas, call me when you can!"

And with that, Naminé's mother gave her a wink and walked off.

Naminé's face flushed as her mother said those words, but shook it off; she was going to see Roxas, after five years… She looked down at her outfit; her mother insisted that Naminé wear a newer version of her old sundress, basically the same, but more fashionable. She boarded the plane and fell asleep for the rest of the flight.

_I can finally keep my promise… Roxas._

* * *

"Roxas! ROXAS!"

"Huh…?" Roxas rolled over to find a very angry mother standing over him.

"Oh… morning mom, you need me for something?"  
"Yes dear, I need you to pick someone up from the airport. They're arriving at 3 pm and Roxas… it's 2:30. Plus, the person arriving here is a very important person, you better not make them wait"

"Yeah yeah… I'll get on that".

Roxas' mother left the room and Roxas rolled out of bed. He got ready and was about the leave the door when his mother called to him,

"Roxas, why don't you wear something close to what you wore back in middle school? You know, just a more recent version of it?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Oh, just a suggestion…"

Roxas shrugged and went back upstairs to change, when he came back down, his mother was on the phone, sounded like she was very excited. He chuckled when his mother squealed at how cute and handsome he looked. He waved as he walked out the door, not hearing his mother say this,

"It's all set Suki, Roxas looks like his 12 year old self that matured into a very nice 17 year old!"

"Thanks so much for letting me arrange this, Kazumi, my daughter was so happy, I don't know how to thank you…"  
"No worries, I'm just going to shift into part B of our plan for the rest of Nam Nam's stay…"

Both women laughed and said their goodbyes and wondered how plan B would work out.

* * *

Roxas walked slowly to the airport, completely losing track of time, he'd left his cell phone at home. While walking, he observed his surroundings; the places that he and Naminé used to walk around and hang out; that wasn't possible anymore. Roxas was left wondering how his blonde best friend was doing.

_Did she really mean that she was falling for me?_

While he pondered over Naminé's words, he completely missed the fact that someone was approaching him.

"Hello, Roxas".

Roxas snapped out of his thoughts and stared at the person with the voice that he was just thinking about.

"N-nami?"

Naminé rolled her eyes and said,

"No Roku, it's her identical twin that's been stowed away in the attic. Of course it's me."

"NAMINÉ!"

Roxas wrapped both arms around her and spun her around a few times. Naminé laughed at his behavior and was relieved that he hadn't changed one bit, besides the fact that he had some muscle now and instead of looking cute, he looked hot. Roxas then set her down and put his forehead against her own. Naminé flushed at the contact but didn't pull away. Roxas then murmured,

"Nami, why are you here after five years?"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think that you're just trying to get rid of me."

"What? No! I was just wondering… why, after you left so abruptly. Haha… I think I haven't ever cried that much in my life…"

As Roxas said those words, he unconsciously moved closer. Naminé felt slightly uncomfortable, not because of the proximity of the two, but because of Roxas' words. Had he really cried that much? Naminé dropped her bags and put a hand up to his cheek and whispered softly,

"I'm sorry Roku, I'm here now, and I won't leave till the end of summer".

"And that's all that matters".

Roxas then impulsively swooped down and captured the other blonde's lips. At first, Naminé didn't know how to respond. She did say to him in a dream that she was falling for him but, was that really true? When Roxas didn't feel anything back, he felt terrible and started to pull away, but as soon as he did, he felt two slender arms wrap around the back of his neck and pull him back down. Naminé was surprised by her own actions, but she was glad she did it anyway. As soon as she felt Roxas pull away, she felt like something was missing and she wanted to fill that empty void. Naminé then let out a little squeak when she felt Roxas' tongue travel around her lower lip. She felt so embarrassed but at the same time, elated. Before anything else happened, she felt that same absence of warmth again when Roxas gave her a sheepish look. He muttered something unintelligible, something that sounded like,

"Sorry… have to go pick someone important up from the airport…"

With that, he ran off to the tram station, not giving Naminé enough time to ask who. Naminé sighed and walked back to Roxas' house. Surprising herself that she still knew where it was.

* * *

Roxas sped off to the tram station, completely bewildered at himself. Had he really just kissed his best friend out of the blue? Roxas glanced over his shoulder to make sure he was far enough that Naminé wouldn't see him anymore. Roxas smacked himself and muttered,

"Stupid! Why would you do that? She probably hates me now... So much for that 'talking face to face'... But god, everything about her... The way she rolls her eyes, the way she tastes... she makes it hard for breathing"

Roxas realized what he just said about his childhood best friend and flushed a deep crimson red, despite the fact that no one was around him. He sat down on a bench and lay down, trying to sort out his thoughts, as well as his feelings. As time went by, he wondered why Naminé suddenly appeared out of nowhere after five years of no contact. Roxas reasoned that her step-father probably prevented all ways of contact for her but it seemed strange that she was wearing the exact same thing when she used to live here, just modified a bit, and how his mother told him to go change back into something he wore a while ago. His mother also said that HE needed to pick someone up from the airport, someone extremely important. If that's the case, why him? His mother NEVER trusted him with important causes except... when it comes to Naminé... Roxas jumped up from the bench and yelled,

"SHIT. I DIDN'T WALK NAMINÉ HOME. No... damn. Mom's gonna make me sleep on the floor tonight..."

Roxas ran back into the direction of house, hoping to catch up to Naminé so he could sleep comfortably tonight.

* * *

Naminé stepped through the front door, Kazumi gave Naminé a big hug and took her bags. Kazumi smiled warmly and said,

"Welcome home Nam Nam".

"Thanks a lot Kazumi, I feel home".

Before Naminé could go upstairs, Kazumi asked,

"By the way sweetie, where's Roxie?"

Naminé giggled at the pet name Roxas' mother gave him but then remembered what had just happened. She flushed and said that he ran off saying that he had to get someone from the airport. Kazumi muttered something about that boy being an idiot, but turned around and smiled at Naminé and said,

"Go ahead and take a nap, must've been a very tiring ride".

"Thanks again Kazumi, for having me here".

As Naminé was just about to go into her usual room whenever she stayed here, Kazumi stopped her and gave Naminé her bags. Naminé sheepishly nodded and was about to go into the room but not before she was stopped again. Kazumi pointed towards Roxas' room and told her to stay there. Naminé gave her a questioning look, but Kazumi just smiled. She said,

"Don't worry, he's sleeping on the floor downstairs, that's what he gets for not walking our important guest home".

Naminé giggled at the lady's comment and went into the room.

"It's just the same as before…"

Naminé walked around Roxas' room, surprisingly, it was cleaner than it usually was.

_Kazumi probably cleaned it up…_ Naminé thought to herself. As she walked, she found a delicately framed picture, one of her and Roxas as little kids. It was a picture of Roxas holding a sea-salt ice cream but blushing furiously. Naminé then saw the answer to that blush. She was kissing him on the cheek, holding onto her stardust covered star. Naminé instinctively put a hand up to her lips, they were still tingling from just a few minutes ago. Naminé lay down on Roxas' bed and inhaled the scent around her. Just like the years before. Naminé slowly closed her eyes and started to drift away. She then remembered Roxas' retreating figure and flashbacked to when they went on the tram to the other side of town for his birthday. He gave her a vibrant smile that she'd never been able to forget, but she'd never been able to draw it either. But as she remembered that smile, she studied Roxas' features more and realized how much she had missed them, and how much she wanted to see that smile for the rest of her life. Naminé gasped softly and gave a tiny smile at her realization. She silently whispered to herself,

_I'm finally now believing._


End file.
